Memories
by PrincessInTheShadows
Summary: Drew wants to forget about his past, his childhood friend that girl which was his first love, but he doesn't know what to do to forget about her or the promise they made: To meet again. it's been too long, It'll only hurt him, knowing that girl was just a memory. Then he met May, cheerful, a klutz, short tempered. He asked for help to make him forget about that girl, a mere memory.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: OK! New story guys! And this is AU :) Haha, another contestshipping story!**

**May: PITS does not own!**

**Drew: Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1**_

Summer has finally ended. May has finally woke up and groaned. _School, again._ She thought. She always hated school, nothing good comes out after, she always thought. But she can't help it. She needs to go to school. She hates school because she only has one friend, which she lost at the end of second year. Nobody wants her anyway. Sometimes, she just wished every year that all of the students that became her classmates won't be able to be in her class again. She has always told her mother to transfer her to another school, but no luck. Now, she's a third year student. And she hopes that some miracle is going to happen.

May went downstairs to take a bath and prepare her things. After that she went to the dining room to eat. "May, breakfast is ready. It's good that you can wake up early now." Her mother, Caroline said giving her a sweet 'good morning' smile, so did her father and brother.

May looked away from her family and muttered "Yeah, you're lucky that I woke up today." Then went to take a seat on the table. The delicious, sweet aroma of her mother's cooking lightened up her mood. Food was the only way to make her lighten up. She happily ate the food on her plate. After that, she and her brother, Max went out to catch the bus which was waiting for them in front of their house. The two siblings waved goodbye to their parents and went inside the bus to take a seat. She sighed, she remembered how she would always happily ride her bike every day to school. But then, last year someone broke it by accident, it was a stranger the same as her age.

"Sis, don't you have any friends to sit with?" Max asked her big sister whose elbow was resting on the window, staring outside… Ignoring him. "Never mind." He whispered and sat next to her sister, then the bus went to school.

When the bus arrived to school, May and Max were the last ones to leave the bus. Arrogant, impatient students were on their way that's why. May sighed and waved to Max, who was about to leave to go to the other building of the school since he was in the elementary department. May took a deep breath and went inside to the high school department building to meet her 'nightmare'.

May sweat dropped and stared in annoyance at the bulletin board, crowded by impatient students finding their sections. May rested her back at the corner to wait for the riot to stop. "You don't need to fight over just to see your section, impatient, arrogant monsters." She muttered in her breath. She didn't notice that someone was looking at her. When the students seem to lessen, May went up to the bulletin board to find her section.

"Let's see…" She trailed off, finding her name. "Aha! Here it is! 3-A." She exclaimed quietly when she found her section. She scanned the list to see if there are some students that were her classmates last school year. She was amazed that only two were in it, the others were complete strangers. The two students were just the same as her, alone. She smiled in glee, she might be able to make friends with the two since they were old classmates. She went to her classroom which was in the second floor. _What a miracle._ She thought.

When she went inside, a few students who were talking glanced at her, then went back to their own conversation. She sighed and groaned then went to find a seat. After she found one she hurriedly took a seat and buried her face on the table. _Where's the teacher when you need them!? _She thought, the teacher really was taking a long time. She did tell herself that she'd try to make friends, but once she saw the people she started having a hard time. She remembered how her best friend betrayed her for popularity. She sighed.

"Well, I guess my seatmate's a sleepyhead." Someone muttered loudly. May raised her head and saw the school's genius heartthrob, Drew. Ever since first year everybody already knows him. He's a genius yet a handsome guy, girls would drool over him, but not for May. Her eyes widened as she saw Drew, a popular guy, no, the most popular guy in school, as his seat mate.

May was somewhat annoyed at what he said "Don't judge a book by its cover, Heartthrob." She said resting her cheek at her hand, her elbow resting at the table. Drew flipped his hair looking all arrogant. "For your information it's Drew."

"And for your information, also. It's May, Genius!" She stuck her tongue out. Drew was somewhat surprised. Usually, girls would drool over him, all girls but not May. He wash away the thought and flipped his hair- out of habit. "Whatever."

The teacher then went inside and all of the students who were standing up hurriedly went to their seat, hoping that they won't be caught by the teacher. "Alright, class. I'm your class adviser, Brock. Let's all start with introductions. Let's start at… The middle. The girl with brown hair." The teacher pointed at May, everyone glanced at her then May started to panic. She stood up to go to the middle but when she did, she slipped accidentally and fell on the floor. Everyone laughed and May groaned. She stood up and went to the middle of the class.

May took a deep breath and gave a big smile. "My name's May, I hope we can all be great friends!" She exclaimed to the class, everyone clapped except Drew who only gave her a smirk which made May annoyed. She went back to her seat then Drew was next to introduce himself. He stood up then went to the middle. Of course, he flipped his hair first before introducing.

"The name's Drew, as you all know. Now, here's a little gift to all my fans, but of course, only one can own it." He threw the rose which was on his hand the whole time and almost all of the girls stared at it, hoping that it will land on their table, but sadly it landed on… May's. Drew smirked and went back to his seat. The girls clapped but they felt disappointed and jealous that they didn't get the rose.

May glanced at the rose that landed on her table, at first, amazed that it landed perfectly, then second, confused. "Uh, Drew. What's with the rose? I'm sure you didn't mean to land it on my table right?" She asked holding it and giving it back to him. Drew flipped his hair and chuckled.

"It's for you, June." He said. May gave a perplexed look. "You just… reminded me of someone." He added glancing back at the next student who was at the middle introducing himself.

May didn't felt any good when he answered "It's May, genius!" She replied, sticking her tongue out. She then glanced back also to the next person in the middle. Her eyes widened at that person.

"My name's Ash! Nice to meet you guys!" He said then went back to his seat. May gaped, involuntarily standing up.

"You!" She exclaimed pointing Ash. Ash glanced at May and everyone glanced at both of them. "You were the one who broke my bike last year!" She added, with a mix of anger. Ash held his hands up in defense.

"D-didn't I say, I'm sorry that time!? I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. May took a deep breath then went back to her seat.

After class, recess started. May stayed in her seat, looking outside the window. Then, two girls approached her. She glanced at the two smiling girl. "Hello." The two greeted. May waved and gave a smile.

"I'm Dawn." The blue haired girl introduced herself.

"And I'm Misty." The orange haired girl said.

"Ash also broke our bikes." The two said in unison. "Really?" May asked then they both nodded.

Misty was first to talk "Mine was broke when I was a freshman. It suddenly fell on the road and a truck came by and it got run over." She said with a hurt tone. Dawn nodded "Mine broke when I was in sophomore."

May's eyes widened "Hey, aren't we classmates last year?" They both nodded smiling then held out their hands "If you don't mind, let's be friends?" Misty asked with Dawn nodding. May shook both hands, which seemed awkward but she had the happiest day. She finally made friends.

Recess ended and another teacher came. "Hello, my name is Joy. I'll be your health teacher." Then she started talking about health and its importance to learn it. Then, hours came by it was finally the end of May's first day of school. She went home by bus. She first waited outside the gate for her brother to leave the elementary department building. After a few minutes, May saw him and they went to the bus together. When they got inside, Dawn saw May and offered her to sit next to them with Misty.

"Since when did you made friends?" Max asked her big sister who was busy talking to her new friends. He sighed after he heard no answer from May and said "Never mind." Then sat on the seat beside May and her friends' seat.

The three girls were having fun chatting about boys, crushes- old and new, relationships and etcetera. May suddenly felt how good it might be to fall in love, or maybe have a crush. Because she never had one anyway. "So, who's the lucky one?" May asked the two girls. The Misty giggled while Dawn blushed.

"I guess the guy who broke our bikes." Misty glanced at Ash who was two seats away from them talking with Drew and Kenny. May laughed "Him!? Seriously? He broke your bike."

"Infatuated I see." Says Dawn with a teasing face trying to annoy Misty. May just chuckled. "Well, then how about you!?" She asked Dawn. Dawn suddenly blushed looking away.

"Well, um… Uh…" She trailed off. Misty and May stared at Dawn close to her face, waiting for her answer. "K-K-Ke….nny?" She stuttered then the two laughed.

Misty laughed the loudest. "Kenny?! Seriously, Dawn!? Why didn't you tell me when I told you mine last year!? Unfair, girl." She stuck her tongue out at Dawn and May continued laughing at the two.

Dawn and Kenny were first to leave the bus, next was Misty, then Ash. The students became fewer until May, Max and Drew were left. This was the usual ever since he bike broke. May sighed. "I hate being last in the bus. I don't have anyone to talk to." She said to her brother who was now sitting beside her. Max sighed.

"Really now? Well why not talk to that guy?" Max pointed Drew who was sitting two seats away on the left, May shook her head "No way! He's arrogant." She said in a whisper way. Max sighed then walked up to Drew.

"Hello! I'm Max, you must be my big sister May's classmate?" Max said with a big smile. Drew glanced at him then smirked "Oh, June's little brother, huh?" He flipped his hair then reached out his hand.

"The name's Drew. Hope we could get along." Max shook Drew's hand then started talking. Mostly about May's embarrassing moments in life which made May sit at the back seat of the bus waiting for the bus to arrive at their house.

Drew glanced at May who was pouting, annoyed at the two boys' conversation. May caught Drew glancing, she glared at her then he smirked and went back to Max to listen to one of his stories. Finally, the bus arrived at Max and May's house. May sighed in relief that they arrived, she hurriedly took her bag and went down the bus. But she stopped halfway when Drew called her. "Hey August!"

May glared at Drew "What do you want, Draw?" Drew flipped his hair and smirked "See ya." May ignored what he said and left without saying good bye. Max followed her and they went inside their house.

"What in the world were you talking about with Drew!?" May shouted at Max, who was currently covering his ears.

"Gee, sis. It was just a couple of embarrassing moments that you had, you should let go of those past anyways." He said still covering his ears.

"Hmph." May crossed her arms "Don't you ever talk with that arrogant guy ever again! He's a bad influence." Max rolled his eyes then went to his room. "Whatever."

Meanwhile with Drew, he was still at the bus. His house is very far away from the school which keeps him thinking about why he went there anyway, there are a lot of schools that are close to his house. He thought about his conversation with Max.

"_I had a friend when I was little, I met her once only. The first day I met her was also the last day I had to see her. She had to leave already that time, I kind of miss that girl." Drew told Max about his past, he felt at ease talking with Max that's why he suddenly brought that up._

_Max frowned "That's sad. Hey, my sis once cried about her bike. She had that bike for five years but some guy broke it, she would always cry every day, she even made a grave at the garden for her bike. She's really weird."_

"You remind me so much about her, May." Drew whispered in his breath, as he looked at the window.

**Me: WOOHOO! Yay! I'm so happy to finish the first chapter of the new story!**

**May: Can't wait how this one will turn out.**

**Me: Oh, by the way, I won't be updating like usual since school already started.. Huhu, I wanna cry… But I'll try to update as much as possible though! :)**

**Drew: Do your best, PITS.**

**Me: Thanks, now, see you guys in the next chapter haha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: WoohoO! Chapter two is up! :D**

**May: PITS does not own Pokemon!**

**Drew: Enjoy.**

It has been a week ever since the first day of school, May has finally fit in to the class and today was just another day of school. May yawned while walking inside the school building. She was greeted by Ash, Kenny, Misty and Dawn who she bumped into when she went inside. Then, they all walked to class together.

"Good morning." Drew greeted to them who was already in his seat. He was holding a rose and then he threw it up. All the girls in the class stared at the rose, praying it would land to them. But it landed on May. The girls pouted and glared at May, she shivered in fear at the glare of the girls.

"_Why does she get Drew's roses!?" _

"_They don't even look good together."_

"_Duh!"_

May sighed at all of the whispers of the girls, she sat down at her seat, her elbow resting on the table and her cheek resting on her hand. "Hey, it's not my fault. He's the one who threw it. Idiots." She whispered to herself then Drew chuckled.

"How are you, um, what was your name again? July?" He teased her then May clenched the rose she was still holding then threw it at Drew's face. "Darn you. I already have a bad life, now you're doubling it!" She shouted at him without thinking. All of the girls' eyes widened, including Dawn and the others. Drew stayed cool.

"Huh? I just didn't get your name right, August." Drew flipped his hair and looked away from May as she started banging her table.

"I HATE YOU!" She shouted, yet again. Dawn and Misty ran up to her trying to calm her down. She's scary when she's mad.

Not long after, May calmed down and then Brock came, great timing. "Good morning, class. Let's start."

Recess then came and May stood up holding her lunch. Misty and Dawn followed. She just wants to leave from the whispers of the girls for a while. She slammed the door open and Drew just happened to be at the door. May got angry and passed by at Drew without saying anything. She went upstairs to the rooftop where she could get fresh air. The three were just about to sit but suddenly…

"Who dares steal my eating spot!?" Someone shouted before the three could sit down on the floor. The person-specifically a girl, was standing on top of the railings. Wow, good balance, Misty thought.

"Um, since when is your name written on this spot? Who are you anyway!?" May replied-still angry pointing the spot they were standing. The girl jumped off the railing and approached the three.

The girl smiled and held out her hand. "The name's Chihaya, 3-B nice to meet you!" The girl had long straight and beautiful yellow hair. Her eyes crystal blue, shining when the sun rays pass by. May, Misty and Dawn shook her hand.

"My name's Dawn, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Misty."

"And I'm May. You look beautiful."

Chihaya laughed after hearing what May said. She shook her hands gesturing a no. "No, no. I'm not beautiful! I'm not girly either! I hate skirts!" Misty sweatdropped. This girl could be so open even if they just met a few seconds ago. Chihaya told them about how she was the only girl who eats in the rooftop, obviously. It was because she didn't have any friends ever since her cousin was in a different section now.

"Who's your cousin? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Dawn asked with her right fist up in the air gesturing that she 'might' punch him in the face. Chihaya giggled. "Drew." She answered then the three's eyes widened.

May was first to talk. "Wha-… Now, I'm totally going to give him a piece of my mind too! Leaving her cousin alone in the rooftop!? Gosh." She started getting angry again then Dawn and Misty sweatdropped. Dawn whispered to Chihaya about what happened which made her get angry easily when it comes to Drew.

"Well, duh. The more you hate, the more you love." Chihaya giggled then May blushed. "What!? You're crazy! I don't even… Ugh, let's just eat." May insisted and was the first to sit down on the floor. The three girls follow and they all opened their lunchbox. May's eyes sparkled in glee as she took a bite at her omelet. The three chuckled seeing May's weird happy faces.

After eating, they went back to their class, Chihaya promised that they'll meet outside the gate and go to the bus together, to give Drew a flying punch.-which made Chihaya laugh at the thought. The three sat back to their own seats and just in time, the teacher came, math class.

"Ugh." Drew muttered resting on the table. "Boring." He added sighing. May smirked.

"Falling asleep in class is prohibited, Mr. Drew." She whispered to Drew who seems like about to fall asleep. Drew stopped resting on his table and sat down properly, chin up, hands on the table. May chuckled at Drew, a genius heartthrob falling asleep in class, hilarious. But, why did she even help him wake up?

Finally, another day of school is done. May stretched out her arms, smiling happily. Dawn and Misty went up to her table and told her to go to the gates, since Chihaya is waiting for them. May stood up and hurriedly ran downstairs to the gates. She's always like that, energetic when she meets new friends. "Chihaya! I'm here!" May shouted running up to her. She was halfway there in the gates but she stopped when she saw some guys, taller that Chihaya, circled around her. May saw Chihaya in the middle, the boys must be picking on her. May was about to run up to them but in a split second, Chihaya jumped really high, enough to kick each of the bullies' head, then they all fell down. She gave a death glare at the boys and they ran for their lives. May stood there shocked at what happened. She couldn't move with all the surprise she saw, Chihaya was good. She was strong.

"That's Chi." Someone said at May's back, she turned around and saw Drew standing there. "Don't you dare bully that girl, she's scary. Those boys are lucky that she let them live. Last time I heard that she got bullied, the bully got wounded, and luckily it wasn't that bad. She's a black belt at taekwondo, she loves her sport. She's so strong and flexible that every year at the school sports fest, she would always be forced to join anything just so the class would win. And in the end, they did win." He explained and May's jaw dropped. "So, if I were you, don't mess with Chihaya. She's my cousin by the way." He added then left. May started shaking her head trying to come back to reality. Then she continued running up to Chihaya.

"Hey, Chihaya!" May greeted, Chihaya waved. May was still surprised, a girl gentle-looking can be scary? But she did say she's not girly and hates skirts. And what great balanced she had back at recess when she was standing at the railings.

Dawn and Misty came not long after then they went to the bus. That was when May remembered about giving Drew a flying punch. But she forgot when he talked to her a while ago. She snapped her fingers in dismay. "I forgot to give Drew a flying punch!"

Dawn, Misty and Chihaya chuckled "Don't worry, that can wait." Chihaya smiled.

The four girls talked about anything that comes from their minds, but mostly it was about Drew and Chihaya's life. "We may be the same age, but Drew is like a big brother to me." May's eyes blinked in surprise, _What? Really now._ She thought sarcastically. "He would always be there for me whenever I'm not feeling well, we'd always play together when we were little. And most of all, he's a sweet and kind person to the person he loves." May's jaw dropped after Chihaya talked. Dawn's eyes widened in shock and Misty gaped. The three couldn't believe a word Chihaya just said. It's unbelievable, all they know was that Drew was an arrogant, genius heartthrob, then next thing you know, you hear the complete polar opposite of Drew.

"Hey, you know what? Drew's really loyal." Chihaya started bringing up another topic about Drew. The three tilted their head, curious. "When we were little, we went on a vacation somewhere. It was clean, no vehicles, no pollution, it was awesome. One day, Drew met a girl about our age. She only met her a day, because she had to leave already. When he got home, he'd tell me about everything they even promised to meet again someday. It was like he already liked her to begin with, but he never even knew her name. Nor she knew his. Once I asked him at our first year if he liked someone. He'd say 'Yeah I do. But she's just a memory.' And up until now, he still likes that girl, and only her." Dawn, May and Misty stood there, poker face. They couldn't believe a word Chihaya said, it was a sad story.

"Drew must've loved that girl so much. It's sad that fate didn't want them to meet again. I wonder why Drew would continue to fall in love with a stranger. Maybe she was just that amazing." Dawn said with a frowning face.

As the bus continue to travel to different places for the students to arrive to their house, only Max, May, Chihaya and Drew were left. Drew was siting far away from May and Chihaya, Max was alone sitting at the back listening to whatever there was in May's phone, yes, he borrowed it.

"So, you two are always the last to go home? I didn't notice you last week." Said May. "Ok, I seem like a bad person not noticing you!" She added, scratching the back of her head. Chihaya laughed. "Nope, I was at the back seat. It's my fault, I don't really show myself!"

"How're you guys?" May and Chihaya raised their head up and saw Drew standing in front of them. The two waved at him then he joined their conversation. "Can I join you, girls?" He flipped his hair and sat a chair close to theirs. The two nodded and continued talking.

"So, you two live together?" May asked then Drew and Chihaya nodded. "I lost my parents. Drew's parents were nice enough to let me live with them." Chihaya explained, May showed a shocked face. She was strong, if May was in her shoes, she doesn't know how she'll live easily with only her and Max.

May frowned and looked down. "I'm sorry for bringing up a topic." Chihaya chuckled. "Come one, May. Its ok, it's been too long. At least I'm able to move on. Unlike a certain cousin." Chihaya glanced at Drew and Drew just stared out of confusion.

"What?" Drew asked confused. Chihaya facepalmed, she gave Drew the 'You-Know-What' Look then Drew's eyes widened. May laughed since she already knew what Chihaya was talking about. "Why should I forget about her? She was… Different. I like her." Drew confessed and May was taken aback by his words. "We promised to meet again, but the biggest mistake I have ever done was ask her name. Stupid I was, it was just as simple but I forgot. I've been regretting that until now." Drew took out his wallet which contained an old picture of a boy and a girl. He explained that the girl was his childhood friend and continued telling stories about the two of them when they were young. May sat there speechless at everything Drew was saying, it wasn't the arrogant Drew she knows. It was like he was somebody else.

"That one day turned out to be the best day of my life." He ended it with that, he glanced at May who was smiling at him. "I hope you can meet that girl again." Then the bus stopped and it was already time for May and Max to leave. May waved at Drew and Chihaya then went down the bus. May and Max went inside their house, the two siblings greeted their parents and May rushed to her room, lying down on her bed.

Meanwhile, with Drew and Chihaya, it always takes thirty minutes until they arrive at their house. The two sat together in silence. "Don't you think May reminds you of that girl?" Chihaya broke the silence and Drew looked down. "How would you know?" He replied.

"Because when we were little and up 'til now, you always talk about her with me." Chihaya looked serious. It's like saying that Drew should just forget about a memory that won't mean anything. Because waiting for a memory is useless as it is. Drew sighed. "I don't know what to do, Chi. I can't forget her that easily, though I want to. I just can't."

"Then think about something. It's your choice Drew, not mine. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want." Chihaya replied sighing.

"Don't worry. I think I know what to do." Drew said then stood up because the bus stopped by at their house now. The two cousins left the bus and went inside their house. Drew rushed into his room and opened his wallet and stared at the picture.

"I guess this is goodbye, Mystery Girl." He said to himself and closed his wallet.


	3. Chapter 3

**May: Chapter 3 is up! Sorry for late updates!**

**Me: What she said! XP**

**Drew: PITS does not own pokemon! On with the fic!**

"_Let's meet again. Ok?" Said a little girl to a boy with the same age. The boy nodded holding the girl's hand._

"_Don't leave. Please?" The boy replied crying, the girl let go of the boy's hand and left… Then everything was fading…_

A loud thud was heard upstairs from May's bedroom. Max, their mother, Caroline, and their father Norman exchanged glances and sighed. "May had another weird dream again, didn't she?" Norman said. The son and mother nodded. "It's been happening for a while now." Caroline added.

"Wait, so if sis falls in the bed it means that she had a weird dream? Why would you say it's a weird dream anyway, mom, dad?" Max looked at both his parents who were exchanging glances. "Long story, son. You were a little kid back then." Caroline explained then Max pouted and crossed his arms.

"OUCH!" May screamed rubbing her head. She just had a weird dream. Who was that boy? Who was that girl? Why would she dream about that? "The heck with that dream." She continued rubbing her head then she went downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning. " She groaned, still feeling the hurt on her head.

"Good morning, May. What dream is it this time?" Caroline asked her daughter who was slouching at the table. Then they started eating.

May looked at her mother and said "Some boy and girl at maybe the age of seven promising to meet again. Why do I have getting these weird dreams, mom? Last week I got a dream where the boy and girl were playing hide and seek, chasing a dog, and laying down together at a grass field." May explained feeling really curious about her dreams, since the people appearing were always the same. The parents exchanged glances yet again, worriedly.

"You two are going to be late! Now, run along and have fun at school! Bye!" Norman said, pushing his two children outside the house to wait for the bus. The two siblings exchanged glances, curious about how their parents were acting. But they just shrugged it off and went to the bus when it arrived. "GOOD MORNING, 3-A and 3-B!" Shouted a middle-aged woman which looks young who was wearing somewhat stewardess-like clothes. Max and May stood there frozen from shock in the middle of the stairs from the bus.

"Oh, good morning to you two!" Said the woman, she pointed two vacant seats for May and Max, the two siblings just nodded and went to the vacant seat, sweatdropping.

May sighed and glanced at Dawn who was just a seat away from her. "Who the heck is that woman?" She whispered to Dawn and she shrugged.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! I'm going to be your tour bus guide!" Shouted, the woman in the middle. Everyone's eyes widened, they were all curious. Tour bus guide? "Today's a special day for your school, and I'm sure you old students know that. It's their anniversary! Yay! And with that, we're having a school festival, it's the fourth year's turn to decorate today, since it was a surprise they arranged it at a different venue instead of the school. It's a tradition to hold up a school festival monthly which starts at the anniversary of the school." She explained. "And by the way, my name is Mary! Nice to meet you all! I'm hired just so I can guide you guys to the venue, let's all have fun shall we?" She winked and everyone went silent for a second.

Ash stood up raising his hand "So, um… No classes?" Everyone was still silent but after Mary nodded, everyone went wild. No classes! It's only been a month since school started then some woman who says she's a tour guide states that there's no classes? It was different last year, it wasn't a surprise. But May guessed it must be big since it's the 100th year anniversary of their school.

"Hey, May, Dawn, Mist!" Chihaya shouted, who was at the back seat. The three who were called out turn around. "I have a friend at the fourth year level and she said it's going to be awesome!" Misty, Dawn and May exchanged glances and smiled really big. The three went to Chihaya's seat and she talked about some 'clues' about how the festival looks like. The three suddenly felt really excited and anxious to arrive.

When they finally arrived, everyone hurriedly went outside to go inside, but Mary stopped them midway and told them to get buddies. All of the students didn't care who will be their buddies since they only focused on going inside and have fun in the festival. And how unlucky May is… To be partnered with Drew. "Why did I get to partner with you? There's hundreds of girls wanting you." May whispered to Drew, feeling annoyed yet scared with all of the 'Drew fans' glaring at her.

"Duh, because all of the girls didn't see me at the bushes." He replied whispering into May's ear that somewhat made May feel a shiver then Drew laughed

"It was just a whisper in the ear, June." He said arrogantly laughing. May wanted to punch him, beat him up, but she can't because one, he has tons of fans that will kill her, two, he's a guy. She's a girl, he's stronger, and she's weaker. And last, she has this weird feeling of déjà vu. "I assume you were hiding, at the bushes!" May replied.

When Mary gestured that everyone can go in, all of the students rushed inside and shout in glee, amazed at the designs, booths, and rides. May stood there shocked, a mini roller coaster, a merry-go-round, bump cars, everything! It's like an amusement park or something! "So, where do you wanna go fi-" Drew was cut when May pulled his arm and ran to the roller coaster. "God no!" Drew shouted.

"AAAAHHH!" Was the word people were screaming in the roller coaster, Drew was one of the people who screamed the most because of the intense speed, May on the other hand, was having fun. She even raised her arms up! "I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEE!" Drew shouted next.

Finally, the ride was finished, Drew went out of the ride with May, looking like he had almost got killed or something. "Don't. You. Dare. Ride. With. Me. Again." He said out of his breath. May started laughing, the arrogant, genius heartthrob Drew is scared of intense rides! "Shut up, June!" Drew shouted at May but she just couldn't stop laughing. It was unbelievable for her. "I'm sorry! It's just so…" Then May burst out laughing again. "Where do you wanna go then?" She finally stopped laughing and asked.

Drew thought for a moment. "Walk around until I see something good." He answered and May sweatdropped, "Okay." The two started walking around. May almost made Drew buy every food she found in each stands they pass by. But it was okay for Drew, since he won't get to be forced to ride in intense rides. May left Drew practically penniless, though it saved him from the rides. But there was one ride that May wanted to ride on. The Merry-go-round. Since it wasn't an intense ride, Drew agreed to ride with her and they sit together at a horse in the Merry-go-Round.

"May, can I ask you a favor?" Drew asked who was just at May's back. May turned her head around smiling, she was having fun at the Merry-go-round. "Yeah, sure what is it? Since I almost left you penniless." Drew took a deep breath.

"Remember that girl I like?" He asked, May nodded. "Help me… Forget about her." May's eyes widened at what Drew said. 'What? And how?' was on May's mind. What the heck was he talking about, and how will she help him do that? "Drew, what are you talking about?" May replied.

"Please." May stared at Drew and she could see the pleading in his eyes, those emerald eyes pleading for something, May finally agreed. "Okay, but how?"

Drew took a deep breath and said "Be my 'girlfriend'." May's eyes yet again widened and almost fell on the horse. Luckily Drew caught her. Now they're in an awkward position. Drew holding May's waist while his other hand on the pole and May frozen, blushing. "G-girlfriend? Pretend?"

Drew nodded "Yeah. Pretend, if I ever think about her, do something that will make me shrug it off. If I talk about her, change the topic. As much as possible, make me think that I'm yours." May was speechless.

"Why me?" May asked blushing, she know it was bad to assume but why her? Drew chuckled "To make your life miserable, of course. There are tons of girls who would want me but I chose you. Again, now, isn't that miserable? It's like playing a game and the one who loses gets miserable." Drew smirked which made May annoyed. Just then, the merry-go-round finally stopped and she fell down, but Drew caught her again luckily and he shouted "She's mine now!" giving out an obviously, genuine FAKE smile. All of the girls glared at May, as if she's going to die any second now. May wanted to take back about how she said yes but she promised to herself that she won't break a favor or a promise she accepted to. She won't break promises, that's her rule. Now, she just has to do her best to survive a school year full of hate by Drew's undying fans. She sighed and put up a fake smile.

"If it's a miserable game you want, then it's a lose you'll get!" She whispered and turned to Drew "Of course, I'm always yours, Drewy-pie!" May smiled, trying to hold out her laugh. Drew gave out a disgusted face "Drewy-pie..?" Then all of the students laughed at May's name for Drew. "Aw, come one, Drewy! Didn't you told me to call you that?" May put out a fake sad face and Drew gave out a competitive smile "Game on, May."

"Aw, I didn't forget that, Cupcake. 'Cuz you told me to call you Cuppycake May, right?" Drew replied and May gave out a disgusted face. So cheesy! May gave out another fake smile but still a bit of disgusted face on, she held his hand squeezing it tight, meaning she's been annoyed for so long now that she wants to kill Drew.

All of the students laughed and went back to their businesses. "Screw those nicknames!" May shouted at Drew then he laughed "Don't you dare do anything stupid, June. Because I always win." May stuck her tongue out, getting very angry at Drew. She stormed out of the place and went in the bathroom to cool off. At first he was pleading to help him, but now he was just planning to ruin her life. Typical Drew. May took a deep breath and let it all out. She was trying to calm down. After doing that she left the bathroom and went back to Drew, who gave her a chocolate bar. "Here."

May stood there perplexed. She tilted her head. "I'm sorry, here's a chocolate." May half-smiled but it wasn't visible in Drew's point of view. "And thanks. For agreeing with my favor." Drew added looking away blushing, May chuckled at what Drew said and whispered "Thanks, for the chocolate." Drew turned to May's and asked. "What?"

May opened the bar of chocolate, took a bite and smiled "I said, I hate you, Drewy-pie!" Then Drew gave May again the disgusted face. "You said screw the nicknames." He said then May laughed.

"Nah, if you want to have a good fake relationship, you have to go get a good fake nickname." May replied taking another bite. Drew chuckled and whispered "You're as stupid as that girl."

"Why me, Drew? Excluding the ruining my life reason. There's Dawn and Misty. Why me?" May asked staring at the sky.

"I don't know why." Drew replied, spacing out. The two continued gazing at the clouds in the sky, no one talking. Then, Drew finally talked. "Wanna ride anything? It's getting awkward."

May stared at Drew, "Anything?" Then she stood up and pulled Drew to the roller coaster again. "AAAAHHHH!" Drew shouted when the roller coaster started.

"_I don't know how or why. But it's like I've known him for so long." _May thought while glancing at Drew who was shouting at the top of his lungs. Then suddenly May remembered something which gave her a head ache.

When the ride finished, May collapsed.

**Me: YAY! CHAPTER 3! EMGESH!**

**May: GAHH! What happened to me!? O_O**

**Drew: SOMEBODY CALL THE AMBULANCE.**

**Me: You'll all know at the next chapter ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: WHOOOOOOOO! CHAPTER 4! I can still do this! Even with school days! Haha! XD**

**Drew: Whow. Good luck, PITS.**

**May: ON WITH THE FIC!**

Drew caught May before she could fall onto the ground. Everyone went up to Drew to have a good look at what happened to May. Chihaya, Dawn and Misty squeezed in to the audience so they could get in. Max followed the three girls, worried. "May!" The four exclaimed.

"Somebody call an ambulance, a doctor, I don't care! Help her!" Drew shouted but nobody did anything, except whisper to the people beside them. Chihaya pulled out her phone and dialed the number of her family's hospital. "Hello, mom, someone from Drew's class collapsed, I need an ambulance now!" Then she hung up. Drew carried May and waited outside for the ambulance with Dawn, Misty, Max and Chihaya. Max took May's phone from her pocket and called their Mom.

"Mom! May collapsed! Come to the hospital quick!" Max told Caroline what hospital then hung up. The ambulance came and took May in. Chihaya came in as well, Dawn, Misty, Max and Drew were left. Kenny joined them after and told them that their family car will come in shortly to take them to the hospital. Ash joined in when the car came and the car went to the hospital May was confined in. When they arrived at the hospital, they saw Caroline and Norman sitting on a bench near the emergency room looking all worried. The six approached them and asked how May was. The parents shrugged and they joined the two at the bench waiting for the doctor.

The door from the emergency room opened and a nurse came out. "May's parents?" the nurse asked then Caroline and Norman stood up. "Yes?"

The nurse smiled. "Your daughter is okay. But can I please ask, did your daughter had any accident that hurt her head?" Caroline nodded. "Yes, nine years ago, we had an accident we weren't hurt that much but she did. She bumped her head real hard and she got short term memory loss. Though there's still some things she can't remember at the past." May's friends and Max's eyes widened, especially for Max, he didn't know anything. Well, he was young and their parents try to hide it from them. With no further questions in mind, the nurse nodded and gestured them to where May was, and by surprise, she was happily eating food, wide awake. Her friends facepalmed at her which made her perplexed. "What?"

"A while ago you collapsed. Then next thing you know, she's wide awake happily eating." Said Drew and sighed in relief "But I'm glad you're okay, June." May stared at Drew in disbelief. _Him? Be glad that I was okay!? Is this really Drew?_ May thought. Misty and Dawn giggled uncontrollably, May looked like she was blushing but she certainly wasn't.

"Drew cares for everyone. One time he helped an old woman cross the street. There was also the time when he gave the little girl his chocolate." Chihaya whispers to May while the others were talking to each other far away from the two. May started giggling. "That is so not the Drew in school." Chihaya laughed "True, oh so true, May."

"So, how's your head? Still feeling dizzy or something?" Chihaya asked and May shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine. I might leave soon, you know. Thanks a while ago, Chi. I think that's what Drew calls you." Chihaya giggled and nodded her head. "Yep, Chi."

Chihaya and May talked about Drew. He was a mystery for May. Being an arrogant, genius heartthrob then suddenly becomes nice at times, May calls him a mystery. "I feel nostalgic when I'm around with Drew. I don't know why. It feels like I've met him somewhere before. But I don't know. I always feel nostalgic." Said May. Chihaya tapped her chin for a minute and shrugged it off.

"Nevermind. I heard about Drew picking you as his fake girlfriend. It's his plan to forget the mystery girl." Said Chihaya, changing the topic, but it's still about Drew. May nodded and sighed.

"Why me? There's always Dawn and Misty." May asked "Drew wouldn't answer it. Since you're his trustworthy cousin, you answer." She added.

Chihaya shrugged "Maybe it's because he feels fine with you. He can be himself with you." May widened her eyes surprised. "What." May gaped. Chihaya laughed "You look a bit like her, the mystery girl. Though the two of you are different."

"Then it's a more of a good reason to not choose me, right?" May asked, Chihaya shook her head. "I told you, you two are different, and he can be himself when he's with you. That's the reason." May stared at Chihaya for a second, then they both laughed. May shrugged everything Chihaya said. She still believes that Drew isn't like that. Chihaya went and talked to Misty and the others, Drew was next to talk to May. "So, planning on being lovey-dovey at school?" Drew asked with a smirk on his face. May frowned, annoyed at his smirk "I'm actually hoping that no one will kill me, Drewy-pie."

Drew laughed at the nickname. "You told me to screw the nicknames, didn't you?" He said and sighed. "I wonder how that gir-" May cut him off "Anyway! Let's eat! I have tons of candy with me!" She took a plate full of candy from the table beside her. Drew gave her a perplexed look, May was just doing what Drew asked her to. If he starts talking about that mystery girl, she changes the topic. Drew took a candy from the plate and ate it. "It's yummy right? These are my favorites, they make you forget the problems you have because of its sweet taste. In short, it has a different kind of sweet taste than any other candy!" She said taking a candy and putting it in her mouth. Drew smiled at how May described the candy. "You remind me of…" Drew trailed off and sighed "He-" He was supposed to say something but again, May cut him off.

"Drew," Said May. Her tone was somewhat annoyed and solid. "Stop it. Stop talking about that girl, please! She's nothing but a memory to you. I know it hurts but it's the truth, who knows? Maybe she's in a different country, or maybe she doesn't even remember you." Drew sat there speechless with a poker face on. May took a deep breath. "And, who the heck promises to meet again when the two of them are total strangers!? You two were together for a day and never even knew each other, hence not even your names!? Are you stupid or something? Forget about her, it may be hard so do it now. This isn't a cliché movie where two people will meet again, this is real life and you have to accept that this isn't a small world." Drew wanted to hit May. Drew wanted to hurt her, he was hurt. Hurt from all of what May said, but instead of wanting to do something bad, he took a deep breath to calm himself and stood up. He avoided his gaze to look at May. But after a few seconds he plastered a smirk on his face and looked at May. "What a speech, June. I'm impressed." Then walked away.

He stopped midway at Chihaya and the others. "Chi, I'm going home. You go home by yourself today." Then continued walking away. Chihaya glanced at Drew leaving the emergency room. "Wai- Drew! Wait!" Chihaya tried to catch up to him, "I don't know how to go home by myself!" Chihaya cried, not caring if a ton of patients, doctors and nurses are staring at her. "Sorry guys, I gotta go! See you, May!" She waved while running. May sighed and stared at the plate of candies. _Is it that hard? _She thought putting the plate of candies back on the table.

3 weeks passed. Drew didn't even talked to May. He must be hurt that bad. One day, May decided to talk to Drew. Class was already dismissed. "Okay, Drew. I've had it. What's your problem? I thought that I'm supposed to help you? Now everybody thinks we're in a freaking lover's quarrel-which we are not." Said May. Drew avoided her gaze looking at the window. May slapped Drew's table real hard. "Why won't you accept the truth Drew?! She's nothing anymore. Look, I was impressed at how loyal you are to a person but this is getting out of hand. I've had it! I tried helping you, but nothing seems to be working. If you really want to forget about her, go do it yourself." May was about to walk away when Drew held her sleeve. May turned her head a bit. Then suddenly, Drew hugged her. May was trying to remove his arms away but he was too strong. "I'm sorry, but, can we stay like this for a while?" Said Drew burying his face in May's back. May could feel something wet. Drew was crying. She was surprised with what was happening and froze there.

After the incident, the two stayed at the classroom for a while, May told Chihaya to take care of Max until he gets home, and she told her that she'll go on a taxi. She took a deep breath. "Okay, why the heck are you in love with this girl? How did you met her? I want answers."

"Back then, my family had a vacation at somewhere in the countryside. It was peaceful, no cars, trucks, pollution, etcetera. But it was boring. I didn't have anyone to play with back then, Chihaya was a bookworm. Every day she would sit under a tree and read a book, not much of my liking. One day, I was walking around, I suddenly saw a girl sitting on a tree branch." Drew starts narrating about his past.

"_Hey! Be careful, you might fall." Little Drew shouted at the girl sitting at a tree branch. The girl looked down and smiled. She jumped down and didn't get hurt. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Wanna play?" The girl gave Drew a big smile which made him smile also. He nodded and the girl pulled his arm which made him get dragged off by the girl. They went to a nearby forest. The girl offered him to play hide and seek and they did it until they became bored. "Hey, what's your name?" He asked._

_The girl giggled "Secret. Dad said to not tell my name to strangers." Drew sweatdropped. "Did that mean, 'don't talk to strangers?'. The girl laughed._

"_How can you meet a person without talking to them?" The girl said and she had a point. "But what if it's a suspicious person?" Drew asked._

"_What kind of idiot would talk to suspicious strangers?" She said and Drew facepalmed. "Right."_

_The two played different kind of games which made both of them dirty. That was the first time Drew got dirty, he's going to be in so much trouble when he gets home, but he had the most fun, she was different, she acts a bit boyish, she's not like one of the girls who hates getting dirty. At the end of the day, they sat under a tree and talked. "Just tell me now. What's your name?" Drew asked, the girl giggled and said "It's connected to spring." She smiled and stood up. "I got to go, see you, grasshead. I won't be seeing you." She waved. Drew took her hand._

"_Don't leave, please?" He asked, crying. It was just one day. But that one day was the most unique. He did everything that his parents never allowed him to. He met a friend that was different. When something good happens, why does something bad happen next? _

"_Let's meet again someday. 'I know that fate can bring us back.'" She said and ran away, Drew letting her go._

Drew continued to cry after. May might not felt why Drew liked her, but she felt the hurt he had been through after the girl left. May held Drew's cheeks and smiled. "Someone once told me. 'Never beg people to stay against their will. Sometimes the gift of goodbye opens another door for you. Move on, and create the next chapter of your life.'" She wiped Drew's tears away, he didn't care if he cried, and May didn't either. Everyone deserves to cry. May let Drew bury his face on May's chest.

"June, thanks." Drew whispered. "No problem. This just came out of my mind. 'I know that fate can bring you two back.' Just wait, but for now, forget about her." May held his head, caressing his hair.

Somewhere outside the classroom, someone was watching May and Drew the whole time. "I guess it's finally time for me to start." A girl told herself and left.

"I'm home." Drew greeted, closing the door from his house. "Drew, you're finally here!" Chihaya exclaimed, emerging from the kitchen. She gave Drew a devilish smile and she ran up to him.

"So, how'd it go?" Chihaya asked nudging Drew's arm.

Drew smirked and flipped his hair. "Good." Chihaya's face frowned, she was expecting something different. She was about to leave when Drew stopped her.

"Chi," Chihaya turned around. "'I know that fate can bring us back.'" Drew smiled at Chihaya and went upstairs. Chihaya tilted her head in confusion.

"_I know that fate can bring us back…"_ Chihaya thought of that… Then she remembered, "DREW!" She rushed upstairs and went to Drew's room. "Don't tell me…."

**May: WAIT…. WAIT…. *Processing…* I don't get it..**

**Me: Of course you don't!**

**Drew: I don't get it also.**

**Me: just wait for the next chapter, my friends…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Chapter 5!**

**May: PITS DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Drew: I hope I'll understand it now.**

**Me: ALRIGHT! Let's start!**

"Don't tell me…" Chihaya trailed off. She was at Drew's room, Drew lying on his bed glancing at Chihaya. "Don't tell me, she's the one?!" Drew stared at Chihaya and laughed.

"Haha! No way, Chi. I just remembered our promise." Drew looked up feeling nostalgic. "May's cool. She knows when to help me at times." Chihaya rested her back at the wall and chuckled. "At first you were annoying her nonstop. Now, you're thanking her. Seriously Drew?" Drew gave Chihaya a smirk and sat on his bed.

"I feel nostalgic when I'm with her. I don't know why but it helps me to cope with my situation." Drew explained and lay down on his bed. Chihaya sighed "I've been thinking. What will you do if you meet her again?" Drew stared at the ceiling and thought for a second. "I'd tell her how I feel."

Chihaya sighed and whispered "You didn't understand what I just said." Then left, Drew was still laying down staring up and didn't hear what Chihaya said.

"'Forever in love.'" Drew whispered then he somewhat fell asleep.

"OH MY GOSH!" May screamed as she felt her feet not on the ground. She slipped while going downstairs, and now she fell and is rubbing her head from the pain. Somehow, different kinds of scenes started flashing back into her brain.

"_Let's meet again."_

"_What kind of idiot would talk to suspicious strangers!?"_

"_I know that fate can bring us back."_

"_Forever in love."_

May finally snapped and opened her eyes. She held the part where it was hurting and luckily no blood. She sighed in relief and thought about the things that she remembered. "Grasshead… Tree… Spring… Forever in love…" She stood up murmuring those words until she arrived at her room. Then it finally hit her. "Drew?"

A few days later, it was finally another school day. May ran out of the bus and went to her classroom in a rush. _"I need to tell Drew something!"_ She thought. No wonder she feels nostalgic when she's with him. But when she arrived, Drew was talking to someone. May stopped midway at the door which was closed and waited. She rested her back against the wall.

"Grasshead." A girl with short brown hair said, smiling at Drew. Drew stood there speechless and surprised at what the girl said. "Is it you?" He asked. The girl felt embarrassed and did a slight nod. Drew hugged her after and asked her name.

"Brianna." She answered, smiling big. Drew let go of her and gave her a genuine smile.

"I loved you. And I still do." Drew confessed and Brianna was shocked, as though he just proposed to her. Brianna went close to Drew and kissed him in the cheek. May accidentally glanced at the window. There she saw the kiss. The kiss that made her feel somewhat sad. She ran away going to the bathroom.

"I got to go, see you. Grasshead." Brianna waved at left the room. She let out an evil smile after and continued walking to her classroom.

Dawn, Misty and Chihaya went to the bathroom. Coincidentally, the saw May there. "May? What's wrong?" Dawn was first to ask. May glanced at the three and sighed. "I don't know…. Why I'm feeling this."

Chihaya's face lit up. "You remembered?" May gave Chihaya a perplexed look but nodded. Chihaya hugged her and said "I've been watching you guys back then. I've always knew that it was you. Because when I met your parents that time, they told me your name." May sighed again and gave them a sad look. "I don't like him. But why do I feel this way?"

"What happened, May?" Misty asked, Dawn, who left the bathroom for a while, came back in a rush and blurted "Guys! Drew's got a girlfriend! It's real this time." Everyone gasped. "Who!?" Chihaya asked in an angry tone. "Um, the 'mystery girl.'" Dawn said. "And he said that he and May 'broke up'."

Chihaya kicked the bathroom cubicle door hard and it produced a loud sound. "I'll kill that imposter if it's the last thing I do! And who the heck breaks up that easily?!" Chihaya ran and opened the door but stopped. "Um, who is she?" She sheepishly smiled and the three sighed with sweatdrops.

They all went back to class and May sat down to her seat. Trying to smile at Drew when she feels really hurt. "Hey, May. I finally found her!" Drew told her and smiled. Drew talked about everything that happened and May just smiled and nodded. "I guess I don't need you anymore. I already told everyone that Brianna's my new girlfriend. Thanks for the help, May. It was nice of you." He flipped his hair and May rolled her eyes, Drew not noticing. "I guess one month of being his fake girlfriend is enough. It's a good thing that it ended." She muttered, Drew not hearing.

The music teacher arrived and she talked about a new project. Everyone groaned and refusing to do the project but the teacher said if no one passes, they fail. It was going to be a music video. They're going to choose a song and make it into a music video which is going to be passed next, next month since they're going to be busy preparing the school sports fair next month. They're partners are going to be they're seatmates. May groaned and buried her head on her table, Drew groaned also. Not wanting her to be his partner. If it was possible to be partners with the other section, he could've chosen Brianna already. May took a deep breath and faced Drew. "What song? When will we start? What do you plan about the music video?" She asked in a very fast way that made Drew confused. May sighed and turned away "Never mind. We'll talk about it later."

As May and her friends walked up to the bus, tons of students, mostly girls were whispering… Loudly.

"_Sad for that girl. Got heartbroken by Drew."_

"_Gosh, Drew got single then taken fast."_

"_I should get ready for this new girl of his! He's mine!"_

May sighed and went to the very back seat, her friends followed her and sat close to her. "Don't worry, May. Drew's such a jerk." Said Ash, trying to cheer May up. Kenny nodded. May sighed and let up a smile. "What're you talking about, guys? I'm happy that I'm done with helping him."

"You're lying, May." Dawn said. May didn't stop smiling. But after a few seconds, she glanced at Drew who was having fun with Brianna then her smile fade away. "I don't know why I feel this way. I mean, I don't like him. But why do I feel like I get hurt seeing him with some other person?" May explained.

"Duh, you're in love." Someone said, everyone glanced at the end of the seat, on the left window. They saw a silvery white haired boy. "You basically like him. You're dense, um, what's your name?" He added. May answered and the boy smiled.

"Cool, I'm Brendan." He held out his hand and she shook it. "I didn't see you, I'm sorry." May apologized, the others agreed with what May said. Brendan laughed "Cool, I can be invisible!" He joked then everyone chuckled. Everyone introduced themselves, and surprisingly got along with Brendan. "What section are you, Brendan?" May asked and he answered "3-B, actually, I'm Chihaya's classmate." Chihaya covered her mouth shocked. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I never knew." Brendan chuckled saying that it was fine, but Chihaya continuously apologized which made everyone laugh.

All of them started talking, they became friends easily, Brendan is friendly and loves to talk to other people but they always never remember him, now he can finally have friends to talk to everyday. "What section is Brianna? I'm gonna give her a knuckle sandwich!" Chihaya said pulling her sleeves up as if she's ready to kill someone. Brendan laughed "Seriously, Chihaya? You don't know? She's in 3-B!" Chihaya felt embarrassed and smiled sheepishly at Brendan. "Right."

"You don't have friends in class, do you?" Brendan asked and Chihaya shook her head gesturing a yes. Brendan pinched Chihaya's cheek and smiled "Now you do!" Chihaya pushed Brendan's hand away from her cheek "That hurts!" She said and he laughed. She crossed her arms and pouted. "If Drew doesn't talk to me today, I'm literally gonna kill that Brianna."

Brendan and the others laughed. "Good luck. You sound like a possessive cousin." Brendan joked and they all laughed again.

Everyone went home. At Drew's house, Drew told nothing but how he's so happy that he finally found the mystery girl. Chihaya ignored Drew by reading a book but he didn't stop talking about her.

It's been a month since the Drew and Brianna became a couple. Chihaya would usually ignore Drew when going with him to the bus since he would talk nothing but Brianna and him. She would usually put earphones on when with Drew to avoid his stories, then at the bus she would usually sit with May and the others and talk about every random thing that comes out of their minds. Brendan would sometimes call their group the 'Forever-Random-Yet-Awesome' group. Even the name is random, which everyone would always laugh at whenever he brings it up. May's finally adapting on the 'Drew and Brianna' scenes. But inside, she's falling apart. She finally realized that she likes Drew-thanks to Brendan. And she hates the fact that Brianna is Drew's girlfriend when she's just an imposter. She never cared to tell Drew the truth since he would only believe the first person who tells it to him which was Brianna, and Chihaya is also getting tired of Drew and Brianna together because she hates fake people. She would sometimes tell her friends that she always dreams of cooking Brianna and giving it to carnivores. May and Drew still hasn't started with the music video project, but she doesn't care. She'll go solo if she needs to, since her partner isn't interested.

"The sports fair is finally close. I hope we're at the same decorating group!" Said Chihaya. Everyone nodded.

"So we're like… One, two, three…" Misty counted all of them "… Seven! Hm, one group needs eight members. I wonder who'll be the other one?"

Ash laughed "We're not yet in a group, Misty."

"But I hope we could! Let's just pray that we get to pick the same numbers." Misty said feeling optimistic.

There were no classes for today since it's the start of decorating and grouping for the sports fair. The class president shake the box full of papers with numbers and all of the student made a line and each of them took one paper without looking. May prayed really hard before her turn, she was hoping to be grouped up with her friends. When it was her turn, she took a deep breath and took a piece of paper. She went back to her seat and opened it. "8." She whispered, reading the piece of paper. Then the class president wrote all of the students that had the same number in one group. May was praying while the president was writing. Then after he finished, she opened her eyes and saw. "Group 8. Ash, Kenny, May, Dawn, Misty!" She read and then she looked at the two girls and they screamed in glee.

"Whoops, forgot one person." Said the class president and wrote another one at Group 8. "Drew." All of the girls muttered, disappointed that Drew wasn't in their group. May facepalmed and sighed. A student excused herself inside their classroom and gave a paper to their class president. He nodded and she left. He wrote another two students to the group 8 and all of the members except Drew smiled. "Oh yeah!" Ash exclaimed. "Chihaya and Brendan's on the group! Is this fate?!" Misty said smiling. May sighed and smiled _"Oh well, at least they're at the same group with me."_ She thought. The class dismissed and all of the students with the same groups were together at the school's quadrangle.

Dawn was the first one to talk to the group. "Okay! So, let's start!" Everyone nodded. May glanced at Drew and saw him pouting. May pulled his hair, dragged them to the circle of their group. "No cooperation, no grade!" May whispered at Drew and he just rolled his eyes. Everyone started talking about how to design the entrance since they were assigned there. Also, they talked about which sport they're going to join in since the sports fair has two categories which is 'Classroom' and 'Group' category. They talked about the group category since they're in different classes.

"Alright! I'm joining taekwondo, track, badminton singles and tennis!" Chihaya exclaimed and everyone jaw dropped except for Drew. "Se-seriously?" Dawn asked then Chihaya nodded smiling. Drew sighed and explained "She has quick reflexes that's why she can be good at other sports, but not a pro like how she is in taekwondo." Chihaya showed a thumbs up and everyone sweatdropped. No one decided to join some sports and thus Chihaya will be their 'participant'. They continued talking for the decorations and Drew was in charge for the materials. After a few hours, they went back to their respective classrooms for the discussion of the sports fair.

The class president stood at the middle of the classroom. "So, everyone just raise your hand if you have any suggestions." Half of the girls raised their hands. Misty stood up first. "Play. Any play, you pick. I just suggest a play" The president wrote Misty's decision at the black board and continued asking suggestions.

After a while, the board now contains: Play, Café, horror house and mini cinema. They started voting and the Play won. Now, they voted for the play they want to do and the play 'Romeo and Juliet' won. Then it was time for picking the characters. Everyone wanted Dawn to be Juliet but she refused. They picked May to be Juliet in the end. When it was time for the role of Romeo, the girls all raised their hand for Drew and he won. They didn't care about his partner, they only wanted to see him in a prince costume. May sighed and hopes that the practice for the play would go well, especially at the time of the performance. Drew groaned, he would sometimes wish that Brianna was with him and his partner. May noticed Drew and glared at him, when he noticed, he gave a perplexed look and May rolled her eyes.

"I'm sick of you being so dense." She whispered.

**Me: I'm so sorry for late update! Got so much home works every day that I wish I could just throw those away and continue this but I couldn't. I hope I can update the next chapter by this week. But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter :)**

**Drew: I feel like a bad guy here!**

**May: You're always a bad guy, Drew.**

**Me: Anyway! See you at the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: finally, another chapter!**

**Drew: FINALLY!**

**May: FINALLY! *as if it's been years***

**Me: Let's start! Stage on! XD**

They finally started practicing after a few days. Catching up with lessons was so hard but May was still alive. But the one thing that she hates the most was: Romeo and Juliet practice. Instead of feeling excited that she gets to be with him, she gets annoyed because he doesn't put any effort in his acting. No emotions, no effort. She couldn't believe how picky Drew would be for a partner.

After the Romeo and Juliet practice, she pulled Drew away from the room and somewhere in the school gardens which were not always visited by people. Drew felt hurt in May's grip and told her to let him go but May didn't listen until they arrive under a tree for shade since it's still sunny. "Cut it out!" May shouted. Drew tilted his head in confusion. "I hate how you put no effort in the practice. What are you planning to do at the real performance?! Do the same thing you're doing now?! Just because that Brianna isn't your Juliet doesn't mean you have to do this! I… I hate you…" She starts crying. May tried to wipe her tears but they just kept falling continuously. "I hate how you don't remember the REAL girl you meet years ago! You're so dense, Drew! When that girl was just by your side the whole time!" Drew's eyes widened, he stared at May in disbelief.

"What? How? I thought it was Bria-"

"Ugh! Brianne this, Brianna that. Does she even know what you and the mystery girl did years ago?! Does she even know?" Drew finally realized something. Whenever he talks about something that happened years ago, Brianna would change the topic. Because she didn't know anything about what happened. How could Drew be so stupid? The girl he's been searching for was right in front of him the whole time, it was May. May was about to leave the place but Drew held her arm "Wait." May started shaking his hand off her arm.

"Let go." She said with her tone as cold as ice then left. Drew stood there speechless, feeling so stupid.

Somewhere around the place where Drew was, Chihaya was leaning on a wall where no one can see her. She gave a frown and left sighing.

It was finally the sports fair. Everyone was excited. It was the first day so the sports starts first before the school fair. Chihaya was known for being MVP at the sports fair every year because she would always join different kinds of sports, mostly track and field, tennis, badminton singles, volleyball but her specialty is taekwondo in which, she would always win. She could only do different kinds of sports because of her speed, flexibility and power because of taekwondo. "Great, 3-B's going to get the Best Athletic Section award with no sweat." Says Misty sighing. May held Misty's shoulder and smiled "Who knows? Maybe our section will win?"

May and Misty watched the track and field game because Dawn was in there. One of Dawn's opponents was Chihaya. When the referee fired the fake gun which gestures the start of the race, Chihaya was already at the lead. Even though they already know who the winner is, the different sections still cheered for their representative until the end of the race. Everyone cheered for all of the representatives but of course, 3-B was the loudest. May, Misty and Dawn walked up to Chihaya and Dawn shook hands with her. "You're fast as always, Chihaya!" Dawn complimented, Chihaya smiled and blushed. She shook her head denying it. "No, no! You and the others were awesome!"

Dawn laughed "Oh, Chi. Stop being so modest!" Chihaya blushed. Then a classmate of hers suddenly showed up.

"Chihaya! Volleyball's next!" Said her classmate and she nodded. "I'll be going now! Gotta change." Said Chihaya and waved goodbye. May told her friends of they would want to watch the volleyball game, well, basically every sport Chihaya will play. May's really excited for Chihaya's taekwondo game, she never watched one before so she became excited to get to watch one.

May and her friends are finally at one of the bleachers in the gym where the taekwondo game is held. There they saw Chihaya at the middle with her opponent. "There's Chi!" Dawn pointed and everyone nodded. They started cheering for her. Then, May suddenly noticed something. She looks pale and sweating too much. May prayed that nothing bad will happen to her. The game started and it was doing well, they continued cheering for Chihaya. May glanced at her left and she saw Drew looking worried. "This isn't good." He whispered which May heard.

At Chihaya's 4th game, which was the last. She looked like she was about to collapse. Drew stood up and went to Chihaya when she almost fell. Good thing the coach noticed what was happening and paused the game. Drew approached her and gave her chocolate. And just a split second, she's all energized again, she gave Drew a thumbs up and Drew did too then came back to the bleachers. The referee continued the game and after just ten seconds Chihaya won. May stood up clapping with a sweatdrop while Dawn and Misty started yelling. After that they approached Chihaya but Drew arrived first. May looked away.

"That was awesome, Chi!" Misty said in glee as her hands clap, Dawn nodded. "Well, I almost lost though! Luckily Drew was there and gave me my favorite chocolate!" Chihaya said with sparkling eyes. May didn't talk or do anything.

"Um, I'll leave ok? Gotta do something." May said putting up a fake smile and left before Chihaya could stop her. Chihaya sighed and faced Drew. "Let's talk." Then pulled his hand.

"Look, Chi. I know what you're thinking and yes May's angry but I tried to talk to her but she was just fuming mad and—" Drew started explaining but Chihaya cut her off.

"Oh will you just shut up, Drew?!" She shouted then they stopped walking. "It's all your fault anyway. You were so dense to think that Brianna was the girl just because she said so. Also, dense enough to not even think that May was the girl!" Drew stood there speechless. He tried thinking of it, the memories he had with the girl.

"_It's connected to spring."_

"Right, of course. Spring…" Said Drew trailing off. Chihaya sighed "Do I really have to pull you here just to know?! Geez, Drew. Now, fix this mess!" She pointed Drew as though she's ordering him. Drew looked up at Chihaya and gave her a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Chi. I owe you one!" He left after and started looking for May.

It was already sunset and the school started the bonfire already. It was a tradition wherein at the end of every first day of the sports festival, a bonfire is lighten in the middle of the school quadrangle and students go around it dancing with the music. May was inside the classroom where it was dark since the sun already set. She sat at the table of someone's seat watching the students around the bonfire dancing and having fun. She wasn't in a good mood to join them.

Drew was cleaning up the stuff that was used from the games. He was about to get his things from his classroom but he stopped halfway when he saw may sitting at a table watching the students outside with a sad face. "Was that my fault?" he asked himself. _"Her smile faded away because of me?" He thought._ He walked up to her and tried talking to her but she won't even look at him.

"Look, May-"

"Get your things and leave, you dense jerk. I don't need anyone who's so caught up from the past that he never even thought about the present." May said as though she was shouting. Drew took all of his things and started leaving. "Of course, you can't be the girl in the past." He muttered then finally left.

May cried for a moment and wiped it away when she felt like it. She looked up at the stars and said to herself "Of course, the me that time is not here anymore. The past and the future are two different things…" She stood up and started leaving the room also. "… But not separated." She whispered one last time and closed the door to her classroom and decided to leave the school.

**Me: OK! GUYS I'M SO SORRY THAT IT'S A SUPER-DUPER-ULTRA-MEGA LATE UPDATE! I WAS CATCHING UP WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF AND OUR EXAM IS CLOSE! I WANNA CRY! Anyway, please do expect that the next chapter will take long again to update! XD I'm so sorry guys! :(**

**May: Sorry for the maintenance.**

**Drew: Hope to see you guys some other time.**


End file.
